Brainy and Nia: Dreams of you
by Albedo666
Summary: Set shortly after the events of the hospital as Brainy and Nia deal with what might have been. See what transgresses after and how the two come to terms with feelings left up in the air. Danger lurks and when all is on the line a clarifying moment will arrive giving rise to feelings pent up. Brania I am coining this pairing name, lest there is an actual one. Second fanfic of them.
1. Chapter 1 Nia's nightmare

**Authors note: **So I figured I would help this ship along as very few have attempted it. For those who watched the last episode regarding these two Brainy appeared to make the decision for the both of them that nothing would ever come of them, pfft, no shipper wants to hear that. So I thought I would tackle this the only way I know how, retaliation, well…sort of, ok nothing too drastic but you will see as you read on.

Brainy and Nia: Dreams of you

CH.1: Nia's nightmare

It was in the hospital that Nia heard those words, they were never to be. The kiss she had shared with him was one part fear and the other part want. Brainy did not see her as someone who had been born male, no, he saw her for who she was. Sadly her heart was barely keeping it together and she wanted to comfort him but it was hard doing so at arms distance. She accepted it though, outright, but inside she was wanting to curl up in a ball.

Both she and Brainy blamed themselves for being unable to prevent the shooting of James. Nia wondered if something was wrong with her…if somehow her dream powers were weakening or just chose random times to help people. James gave her a chance at her job even with her sleeping problem…and he gave her chances when others would look to more experienced reporters.

Nia found herself now seated beside James after he had recovered. The words of Brainy continued to plague her mind and that is when she felt a hand over hers. "Hey there Nia."

"James, um, how are you doing?" Nia takes a moment to compose herself as she had spent a good deal of time lost in thought.

"I'm a bit sore, but, otherwise I am doing well. I hope I didn't keep you sitting there too long." She shakes her head.

"No, you are fine; I mean…not fine as condition wise, just fine that you took your rest. I am sorry, it is just…Brainy doesn't want to be with me." She had found her words slipping out before she was able to stop them.

"Oh, well, sorry to hear that. I mean it is his lost after all. I shouldn't be the one though to give relationship advice given my turn of relationships." Nia didn't know there were others before Lena.

"I'm sorry…um…do you want to talk about it?" Nia watches him crack a smile and then wince some, no doubt still sore after Lena's lifesaving cure.

"You know, I should be the one saying that to you. Look, all you can do now is give Brainy some space and take it from there. These things can't be rushed. In time you two might find yourselves back together, but, for now be there for him as a friend."

"Right, I get it, and thank you James. I hope you recover soon." She goes to rise up and she looks down at him. "Work will not be the same without our leader around."

"Leader huh, well, I'm just a regular man doing my job. I hope things work out between the two of you." James closes his eyes and Nia smiles softly before leaving.

* * *

Brainy found himself in the D.E.O. lost in thought at his station. There was a lot of data to go through not to mention a report he had yet to get around to writing. The conversation he had with one Nia Nal in the hospital still played through his mind like a cryptic message he had to sift through to find meaning to it.

"Brainy…how is it coming along?" Alex was making her way over to him and he jumps a bit, which was not like him…at all.

"I am not thinking of Nia, oh, you were asking about the report?" He ran a hand through his hair before placing his hands behind his back. "The report will be done today, I-I just need to finish these scans and data mining for Colonel Hayley."

"I see. So, you were thinking about Nia huh? She seems like a sweet girl. You two would make a good couple." She offers a small smile and Brainy lets out a sigh.

"If only it were as simple as that Director Danvers, no, such relationships are never meant to last. It is better to just ignore these feelings and press on with the duties I am assigned."

"Brainy, are you shutting down your feelings because you fear it won't work out?" Alex was quite persistent, he would give her that. He took a seat as he let his guard down.

"I know it won't work out. I have seen firsthand how relationships fare under pressure of work and pleasure and it never ends well. We are just two powered beings who walk similar paths but can never be…together…if you get what I am saying."

Alex went to take a seat beside him and he noticed how quiet she got before speaking. "Listen, Brainy, relationships aren't without stumbles and falls. If you let insecurity or doubt decide whether or not you jump in with both feet…you might be missing out on something special. If it doesn't work out at least you can say you tried. Nia will understand but if you push her away…you might regret it and for some time debate what could have been."

Brainy had not given this that much thought. Perhaps his emotions took too much control in that situation when he should have allowed his mind to properly grasp the situation. In this case perhaps following a course of romance with Nia Nal wouldn't be such a bad decision.

"You are right; I should go and tell her how I feel. However, seeing how I am at work…perhaps after." He returns to his work feeling a bit more relieved and possibly opening himself up for what might be heartbreak but he couldn't' think like that, no, instead he had to think that this might be better for both him and Nia…to see the road ahead rather than let something special slip through their fingers.

* * *

Nia had gone to sleep that night in her bed. She was dreaming as she normally did and it was dreams of him. Brainy stood there before her, though his face was foggy or blurry. "Nia, we cannot be together, I am sorry for anything on my part to lead you on. You will do well on your own. Farewell."

Nia could not accept this. This was not Brainy but merely some mirage of him that contorted her feelings, perhaps her own fears of rejection. It took a bit of time adjusting to life as a female and of course of being in a relationship when people found out that she used to be male.

"Brainy…this is not the real you. This is just…me being me. I want you to know I am not going anywhere, you know…should you ever decide to give us a chance." Nia of course soon found herself changing dreams though if that was a dream she'd much as soon wake up from it.

"Is this where she lives…one of them?" Nia turns then seeing that a man in a mask was speaking and fear ran through her as she recognized him.

"Yes, without a doubt this is where one of those freaks live. What shall we do?" Nia could not believe it, and, if this were an actual dream unlike the other…they were coming for her. Ben Lockwood…and his alien hating group were seeking her out.

"Go and get her and bring her to the abandoned steel mill. She will be made an example of and exposed to the rest of the world." She had to wake up…she had to get a warning out somehow. Waking up she hurriedly got into her costume so her identity was not exposed. She began to sketch out her dream along with a message for Brainy and the others.

Suddenly the door burst open and she could see them, men in dark clothing and masks with no real emotion. She attempted to attack them but her fear was on high and they landed a few strikes sending her down. Her roommate was still fast asleep…sound sleeper and all. Nia cried out as her face was struck and her arms were held out. And then he showed.

"It would seem we have yet another alien to deal with. I wonder if you bleed like us or if you have your own color, it doesn't matter, for now we shall take you with us and deal with you as the time suits. Knock her out." Ben Lockwood walks out and the last thing she sees is a bat coming down on her.

**Authors note: **Nia is in trouble and Brainy is her only hope, or rather one of the hopes. Next chapter deals with a whole new situation for Brainy as his feelings begin to crystallize.


	2. Chapter 2 Brainy in rage

CH.2: Brainy in rage

"I cannot believe this!" Brainy was in rage. He stood in the apartment of one Nia Nal looking around at the damage done to the door, in splinters, and her roommate freaking out nearby. Alex was currently talking to her but they were getting nowhere.

"I came as quick as I could, Brainy, I am sorry. I should have prevented this somehow, should have got here sooner." Kara was fretting as she tried to comfort him though he could barely make sense of her words.

"I am the one to blame. I pushed her away…I told her this could never be. Now she has been taken by those alien radicalisms and I may never see her again. Nia is innocent in all this…she cannot be…" Brainy was struggling to keep it together.

"J'onn…could you take Brainy somewhere?" Kara says. Brainy didn't want anyone taking him anywhere. He would be better off here helping with the search for Nia.

"Come on Brainy, I might have the perfect solution to finding Nia." J'onn takes his hand and while Brainy would rather resist…he allows him to lead him out of Nia's apartment.

* * *

"And what are we doing here? We should be helping with Nia's search!" Brainy could barely control his temper which was something he was not used to. He was a man of the brain…though lately it seemed like he was using less of it then his days with Mon-El and his friends.

"I am hoping that by calming your emotions you can be of better use in the search. Right now you are not helping Nia or yourself by letting into the rage inside." Brainy threw his arms up in the air.

"And you feel now of all times is the best way to tackle this?" Brainy struggled to keep it together and he wished for nothing else then to find Nia…to rescue her from whatever fate awaited her.

"If not now…when? Listen, while your rage is well placed it also can blind you and inhibit any rational thought and that in turn can wind up harming Nia. This mind space you currently occupy wants to save Nia but in doing so, if you did so now…she would see you as a monster, someone who would inflict pain on others and is that really what you want?"

Brainy paced about in J'onn's new workspace as he struggled to keep it together. "No, I mean yes, no…but wouldn't it get the job done faster? I have always ruled my emotions, put them in check, but since coming here more of my emotional fortitude is starting to crack."

J'onn is quiet as he listens to him. Brainy wonders if J'onn is also struggling with his emotions. This whole Manchester situation had come to a head but he would not speak of it. Brainy did not know if it was in his place to even speak of it. Perhaps though J'onn had suffered the most out of all of them with the loss of his family and of course his father who he held dear.

"Rage is a strong emotion here on this planet. People continue to run along this wall attempting to solve their problems with their firsts instead of with their heads or even their hearts. Emotions run on a high and with the current problem set up by Ben Lockwood it has struck a torch, a torch that continues to burn with misguided opinions on aliens and somehow Ben Lockwood in all his wisdom seeks to use Nia as a sound board for anyone to listen to him…to get his message out. Long as there is hate and opinions set upon us, labels, there will be loss for what should be. Still…even in this turbulent time we can find ways to go above such hate."

Brainy sighs as he slumps into a chair as he holds his head. "The longer we converse…the shorter her time gets. I will never be able to tell her how I feel…how I was a fool for pushing her away as I did."

"Brainy…there will be time to tell her, but, pushing on with these feelings will only hinder your performance. Perhaps you should meditate…center yourself and these feelings to ones that can be used properly. I am sure Supergirl is working on finding her as we speak."

Brainy felt like he was being held hostage but he also realized there was some truth in his words. Dropping to his knees he begins to center himself, lock away the rage he felt as he submerged himself into…himself.

* * *

Brainy opened his eyes finding himself in a dark room. Looking around he could not make out much and he was holding his arms out in front of him case he bumped into something. "This is most odd…I do not remember ever being in such darkness."

"Rage…such…evocative rage…" Brainy stood back as a being stepped into view…only it was one he knew too well.

"This is most unusual…why are you-?" Brainy received an attack outright sending him back and reeling.

"Oh, you know perfectly well who I am. I am you, I am the part of you embracing emotions, embracing being free of the chains set forth. It feels good to harbor such rage, rage that will save Nia, rage that will stop all these men who seek out harm to all aliens. We can do it…we can stop their cause once and for all!"

"This is a good thought, but, no…it would only cause chaos and anarchy and she would never look at us the way she has. We need to be reasonable about this…find a solution that does not resort to violence-."

"What good are emotions if you keep them bottled up? You rule yourself on principles and beliefs but who are they truly benefitting?" Brainy receives another attack from himself and he is sent flat onto his back.

"A very good strike, however, I am not one to take this lying down. Nia's life is on the line, we must pull it together if we are to do that."

Brainy rubs his jaw and as the next attack comes he dodges it and sees a bit of color flood the darkness. "What is the meaning of this? Rage, you need rage, it is the only way you will stop this hatred, this madness that pools through National City!"

"Is rage really the solution…or just a quick fix solution?" Brainy is attacked again but he dodges it by bending backwards.

"Rage and hate…they will never understand our feelings…we must secure our place, fight for our place here!" Brainy continues to elude each strike finding more reason to trust in J'onn's words from before. Countering the next attack he flattens himself to the ground and a window pops up.

"Leading by hate hollows out one's desire to help others. We would only be helping ourselves and that would do us no good." He holds out his hand to…himself.

"You would really do nothing?" His other self clearly was perturbed by his words. However Brainy felt now that all of his rage had been misplaced. If he did face off against Ben Lockwood or his men of liberty and such…his judgement would be clouded and he would be giving them exactly what they wanted.

"I never said that. Listen, you and I are one…but if this rage persists Nia will surely suffer for it. So please, other me, let us do the right thing and come together so we can save her…the right way."

Brainy can see some hesitancy in his features but soon he is reaching for his hand and as they join a brilliant shine adds to the room of darkness where other windows and furniture spring up. A sense of peace settles over him ad as he opens his eyes he finds J'onn waiting as he was before.

"I see your point, yes; all these negative emotions have been tampering with my ability to properly help. I will do better moving forward." He accepts J'onn's hand and is pulled to his feet.

"Do not rule out all emotions Brainy…just manage them better is all. Now let us go and help the others find Nia…the right way." J'onn's words helped him greatly and seeing the bigger picture he could only hope Nia was holding out till they arrived.

**Authors note: **Next chapter Nia deals with captivity while waiting for rescue and dealing with the hate of Lockwood's group.


	3. Chapter 3 Nia's will

CH.3: Nia's will

"Nia, Nia do you hear me?" Nia stirs a bit as she looks around at her surroundings realizing that she was dreaming. The dreamscape as she called it was filled with bliss and warmth but also danger. Perhaps a little of both.

"Uh huh…I read you, though, might want to tone down the ringing some." Nia found herself on the ground and as she slowly sits up she notices she is not wearing her costume.

"Oh, sorry about that hun, is this any better?" Nia finds the ringing has faded away but now she recognized the voice speaking.

"Mom…I thought you were gone," Nia finds her mother before her then, looking resplendent as ever. The women in her family aged a bit differently than the males did. This explained why her mother looked older than she should.

"I do apologize for this…honestly I would have thought I'd move on by now. However it seems like you still need me, and, honestly our last meeting was brief as you were dealing with coming into your powers. By the way…how goes the training to be a hero?"

Nia sighs as she slowly gets to her feet. "It is going…well…just that really. I'm still learning though that didn't stop me from being taken by Ben Lockwood and his freak party."

"I see. Well…rushing from a dream to fighting does leave you drained hun. Still…you have just come into your powers, or, more importantly you have just begun to grasp your powers. Do you think Kara knew what she was doing when she first got hers-?"

"I mean yeah, but, wait…you knew Kara was Supergirl?" She felt like she had just been hit in the face with cold water.

"Kryptonian girl hiding behind glasses…honestly not the cleverest of disguises. Still for what it is worth you have chosen yourself quite the friend. Kara seems like she has her head about her and could be a good role model in my absence. However this will very well be our last meeting like this. I am here to tell you that you are in great peril. Even while you are unconscious and trapped between dream and reality you must hold out for help."

"Mom…I'm scared. I mean nothing I did could stop them and now I could very well die. And to top it all off this guy I liked just brushed my feelings aside and we sort of work together so-."

"Nia, do you like this guy, I mean…do you still like him?" Nia nods her head and her mother runs her hand through her hair like she did when she was little. "Well then…hold onto hope that he will realize just what he is missing out on. In terms of your powers draw upon them…use it to your advantage to make what should be a deadly attack a mere grazing blow. Do not give too much away but enough to delay the inevitable. Be safe hun…know I love you and that even with your sisterly spat your sister will come around eventually."

"Mom I don't want you to go!" Nia of course realizes her mother has already gone. Suddenly images flash before her and she knows what is to come…even now she begins to slip from her dreamscape and she is thrust back into reality.

* * *

A bat swings and she moves a bit to the left so the bat just brushes her cheek sending the chair crashing to the ground with her in it. It hurts like hell but she is merely grazed and dazed.

"You spooked her awake, well, it is about time." The chair is dragged back up and Nia fights back tears as the bat would leave quite a dent on her cheek.

"What do you want with me?" Nia saw Ben Lockwood without his mask as he paces about no doubt growing impatient.

"I want to make an example of you…show everyone that they are wrong about your kind. I was so close to having you all shipped back to your homes…clearing National City of your ordinance or resistance. I will have you know that in due time change will happen…and you won't be able to stop it."

"You are wrong…long as there are those with a voice; you will not be able to silence us all." Nia already knew what was coming and she braced herself for the slap as it resounded in her ear and she knew she could not avoid it without drawing suspicion. Right now no one knew her powers. If Kara were here it would be Kryptonite.

"Shut up! I am on to you, on to all of your super friends. I have pressing matters to attend to though so I will leave you in the capable hands of my children, let them do to you what my hand will not. Try and stop me…"

Nia watches him walk away and she receives more slaps and even her hair pulled. Her body shudders some as she knows there will be bruising and the likes but she refuses to give up. She refuses to give in even as she can taste her own blood and fights back the tears.

* * *

Brainy and J'onn arrive with Alex to the site where Supergirl had told them Nia was being held. Honestly he had wished it had been found sooner but he was learning to come to terms with his emotions and holding some in check. "So, what is our next move Director Danvers?"

"We scout the perimeter and see what we are dealing with. Do not make any move until we can confirm that Nia is being held here." Brainy looks to J'onn who merely grips his shoulder.

"Yes, of course, a sound strategy if I do say so myself." Brainy and J'onn stay back some as Alex and a few D.E.O. agents scout the perimeter. J'onn apparently winces some and it is clear that he is sensing Nia's pain.

"Nia is in mortal danger. She is not fighting back but rather buying time…luring the men beating her into a false sense of security. It is a bold gamble on her part but each blow done is lowering her defenses. I am afraid if nothing is done soon…she will suffer…"

"I see. This does make for quite the difficult situation on my part. While I should wait for Director Danvers to move in or give the all clear…another part of me wishes to rush in and save her like some gallant hero. J'onn…what do I do?" Brainy pokes his head into the abandoned steel mill and notes how they hit her. It enrages him.

"You are under orders to stand down till you are given further orders to act. However, sometimes the needs outweigh the outcome so do what you feel is right Brainy. I no longer work for the D.E.O. but you do. This is on you. You must be ready to pay for what is to be done, whatever it is you decide to do."

Brainy understands. Taking a breath he steps into the room ready to do what needs to be done, whether it is right or wrong he will have to deal with that later.

Nia was broken. She was bleeding and lying on her side no doubt ribs were broken from the constant assault on her body. Was there anybody coming to rescue her? Where was Supergirl? Perhaps the D.E.O. had her on standby somewhere as this was not a case for her. It did make things troublesome but it was not her place to comment.

"Pick her up and let us do this again. Hey you getting all this?" The man inquires to the one recording all this.

"Yeah, this is going to go viral and then everyone will see just what they are. Keep on; one more punch should do it." One of the men grips the back of her head and she can barely see out of one eye.

"I would unhand that woman if I were you." Nia finds herself staring over at someone who looked oddly familiar. Wait, it was Brainy…what was he doing here?

"And what if we don't? Screw it…take care of him." The man dismisses a few men who immediately unholster their weapons.

"I would see you are using guns against someone who has yet to draw any weapon, would that be fair?" Nia wondered what he was up to. She could hear movement and noticed that Alex was clearly there with backup and no doubt questioning Brainy's motives.

"Heh, well, go on boys…throw down your weapons. We'll use brute force then." Nia wanted to yell at Brainy to stop but she didn't think she could. Right now her vocal chords were strained as they had attacked her so much.

"Brute force, well, if that is to be the case do so…I dare you, no, I double dare you." Brainy, just what was he up to? Nia watches him as he proceeds forward. The men attack him as one but he slips through their guard and lashes out with a few kicks sending them scattering.

"It is just one man…kill him!" Brainy appeared to be unphased by this…perhaps because he had dealt with it for so long. He orchestrated much of the attack like a well-timed dance. Each attack did not get close enough to graze him and he kept his hands behind his back the entire time.

"I must applaud how you act as one, but, I must be critical of how you cluster together like hens in a pen." He was keeping them riled up…each time he spoke it unnerved them and they swung with clumsy precision.

"Shut your mouth…what do you know? Wait…could you be one of them?" They clearly were just picking up on this.

"No, I am merely imitating Keanu Reeves from the Matrix. You must be wanting me to be an alien if only to embarrass you." He continues to attack till they are too worn out to continue the fighting. Brainy is walking over to her as he works on unfastening the rope binding her wrists together.

"Brainy…about our conversation before…" Nia's voice is hoarse and she wishes that she could say more but he beats her to it.

"Nia Nal…I-." However whatever he is about to say is lost as the D.E.O. comes in. Nia is helped up but it is Alex who speaks up.

"Brainy, you have broken orders and have risked not only yourself but Nia. I am placing you into custody of the D.E.O. until a review has been submitted."

"Wait…" She coughs some but Brainy merely smiles. His kindness very much reminding her of when they had first met.

"It is alright, Nia, I will face the consequences for my action and knowing you are safe…was worth the price. You…mean the world to me Nia, I am sorry it took me so long to realize. Forgive me." He is led away cuffed and Nia weeps openly as everything comes upon her.

**Authors note: **While Brainy awaits his fate…Nia resolves to get better to see him. This may very well be the last chapter coming up so I hope you have all enjoyed. I had intended for it to be just a one shot but felt that this pairing deserved a little lengthier love and while the show has decided to opt out for the time being, I will not stop till it gets some recognition. So that being said see you all in what may very well be the finale.


	4. Chapter 4 Lovers embrace

CH.4: Lovers embrace

Brainy sat in his cell as he was being reviewed on insubordination but also putting another life in harm's way; so, pretty long time of being in here. He deserved it however…there was no getting past acting of his own actions. No one twisted his arm, no one swayed his decision. J'onn was no longer D.E.O. and Brainy didn't figure his involvement in when he had made a move.

Alex was pacing outside as she had been since he had been brought in. "Do you realize the situation you have placed yourself in Brainy? What you have placed me in, I mean, what were you thinking?"

"I was only thinking of rescuing Nia Nal…if I have jeopardized the D.E.O. in any shape or form I do apologize and own up to my actions whatever they maybe." Brainy did not see himself being in such, well as they say hot water but so be it. She was safe and that is what mattered to him.

"You should not take this lightly…cause at best you are looking at being locked away for a long time. I am not even sure I can sway Colonel Hayley at this point even with your record of helping this place out." Alex is clearly stressed…and he does not wish her to worry any.

"Colonel Hayley will not be coming for your job Director Danvers…as it was your decision, your call to arrest me and place me here as I am. If anything any other Director might not have reacted as you have." He studies her and notes how she slows down some.

"Brainy…I like you, you do your job well and even with your quirks your tech know how has helped us out of some tight jams. I never wanted this for you." She lets out a resigned sigh.

"I do not hold it against you Director, I mean Alex, and if you don't mind I would like sometime alone before they bring me in for questioning." He went to lay on his back as he stares up at the ceiling. Alex leaves him be and as he closes his eyes he only thinks of Nia and while he had not been given time to check in on her…he can only hope that she is faring well.

* * *

Nia had suffered many broken ribs along with a swollen eye and an assortment of bruises over her body. She was in a hospital room; last time she was in one of these it was visiting James. She had no idea how long she was out but when she came to she found Kara and James there. It was fitting given she was closest to them.

"Hey, you are awake…you had us worried." Kara went to her side and she reaches out gripping onto her hand.

"I…uh…why does it hurt to talk?" Nia looks at both of them feeling like her vocal chords had been through the ringer.

"Nia…you underwent quite the physical torment at the hands of those men. There will be physical scars…and it may take a bit to come back from it, let alone find your voice again. It is hard to say how long they beat you before Brainy stepped in to save you." So…it was Brainy who had stepped in to save her.

"What about Alex? I mean I saw her…but she did nothing. She could have stepped in and done something but instead it was like there was yellow tape preventing her from interfering. Why Kara?" Nia felt tears though none would fall.

"Alex was going to move in, just, well there are certain measures and procedures she abides by. While yes she is the Director of the D.E.O. she also sort of has to follow Colonel Hayley's rules." Nia could note the distaste in Kara's tone at saying her name.

"The men who assaulted you were arrested and will face charges. However it is hard to say how long they will be locked away if Ben Lockwood has any say on matters." James shakes his head and Nia feels like crying more.

"So these men will just walk free…continue to spread their hate like it is just another day at the park for them?" Nia could not understand the justice of this.

"Ben Lockwood will see his day in court, trust me Nia, it will happen. Right now though Brainy is in some serious trouble." Kara's words brought her back to the plight at hand.

"Kara…I can't…I can't let Brainy suffer because of me. He was only helping…" She grips her throat and James offers her a cup of water which she gladly guzzles.

"Brainy understood what he was getting himself into. I will talk to Alex and maybe get J'onn to help but for now rest up Nia. I will see you back at work." Kara goes to leave and James was the only one left.

"When will this stop James?" Nia felt resigned to her fate as she lay there looking up at the ceiling knowing she was not going to get an answer.

"It will, someday, but for now just have a hopeful optimistic outlook on life and live each day to your very best. Brainy, well, he will get through this…you just have to leave everything in Alex's hands. Get better, we miss you at work." James leaves and she is left on her own.

"Right…" She knew she would get stir crazy in bed here but maybe she could catch some sleep, rest up, sleep came naturally to her after all and within a minute of thinking this she finds her lids shut.

* * *

Brainy would face an interrogation followed by a hearing in regards to his continuing clearance to work at the D.E.O. It was rigorous and filled with a good amount of stares from the humans who worked there. Some had come to depend on him in the absence of Winn and now this. However much as they wanted to point fingers he did not betray them.

No one was doing anything to ease Nia's suffering…he was the only one to risk everything to save her. Brainy however did cross a line when it came to authority…something that now put a slant or a mark on his impeccable record. It seemed days or longer that he was held in custody till at last he was allowed to return to work. It could not be because of Colonel Hayley, no, this had to be work of Alex. However when questioned she just looked at him and asked him 'whatever do you mean?' and went about her work as per usual. Brainy wondered then if not for Alex then who?

However Alex could not let him off, not easily that is. He was to be reprimanded and any field assignment had to be passed by her before he was allowed out. He found that sound and fair in judgement though that did make helping Supergirl a tad bit harder. Perhaps it was best left for another day as he was still allowed to do his job.

Hearing that Nia was set to be released from the hospital he hurried over…quickly as a taxi would permit. Oh how he missed the days when he could fly with his ring. Still perhaps getting used to not having it would allow him time to understand how regular people operated. It was costly and such but he managed and it wasn't like the D.E.O. paid them little, the amount of money he had in this Earthly money consuming machine and of course using cards to hold such money.

He had not seen Nia since he had rescued her. It wasn't like he was avoiding her…just…he was held in custody and wasn't allowed visitors nor was he allowed to visit Nia. Heading to the front desk he asks about Nia and is then given directions to her room. The elevator ride was filled with him rehearsing what he was going to say to her.

Upon exiting the elevator though he finds himself face to face with her. It was quite sudden and the words just wouldn't come to him. "Nia Nal…I see you have recovered quite nicely."

"Brainy…hi!" Her face was flushed and he wondered if it was because she was still hurting some. Oh poor Nia. He would not sleep a wink till he knew she was fully recovered.

"I can see by the coloration of your cheeks that you are still feeling a bit…ill, never fear, I will get you some chicken noodle once we leave here." He gestures at the open elevator and she joins him inside and he pushes the descent button.

"Oh Brainy you don't have to, plus, my cheeks are this color because of being sick. The Doctors cleared me to depart because of my body having mended from the attack. I am still sore some places but I should be good to work again within a few days of rest."

"I see, this is good news then." Brainy looks around the closed confines of the elevator as it began to lower. However it would suddenly stop causing the two to bump each other.

"Whoa, um, is it me or have we stopped?" Brainy had come to the same conclusion, that, or it was possible they were frozen in time.

"I will see what the problem is." He attempts to jump up realizing he was not wearing his ring. He felt rather foolish doing so and he covers it up with a cough. "It would seem we are stuck."

Nia lets out a laugh and he tries to determine the cause of such laughter, but, he himself is soon laughing. Laughter, it was something humans did in uncomfortable situations, well…if that were the case if it made it easier for Nia to handle coming from such a tense situation he would join her.

"Do you miss it…being able to fly?" Nia wipes at her eyes and Brainy contemplates some on his answer.

"I do admit there are times where flight would be an easy fix to a solution. However, I have learned that sometimes the easiest fix to a solution is not always the best. When I fought those men, or rather wore them out…it was not without my ring. I eluded their attacks simply by moving fluidly and attacking when an opening presented itself. In time my ring will find its way to me, till then, I must learn to cope with my current predicament."

"You sound so wise Brainy. I'm not even sure if I can properly prepare to put on my costume again after what happened in my own apartment. I was so overwhelmed…so frightened…even knowing what was coming I couldn't properly prepare. I'm such a failure-."

"Nia Nal…you are no failure. In my time knowing you I have seen your character build and while this might be a setback do not let it derail all you have overcome to put on this costume and take up the fight of justice. I believe…that you will see this through, because I believe in you." He takes her hands in his as he faces her.

"You believe in me?" Nia says in a barely audible whisper. Brainy wondered if it was perhaps fate that held the elevator in this limbo as it was, perhaps it was giving him a chance to right the wrong he had done.

"I have always believed in you, and, while my feelings for you have been…distanced, I have always been in your corner. Feelings…they are difficult to comprehend as till I met you such feelings never were queried or given much thought or feel. However…that has all changed. I found myself keeping you at arms-length…figuring something like this, like us wasn't worth the danger, that it was doomed to fail. This is where I was in the wrong.

"I am not sure if you can forgive me but one thing I do wish to get out there, you can count on me to be by your side…cause that is the only side I can see myself being near." Brainy had never spoken so long before, perhaps he had, but all he knew at this very second was that Nia Nal made him feel complete.

Nia does not say anything, and for that he does not blame her. However after a beat she throws her arms around him, kissing him once more. This time though Brainy embraces her, holding her close to him and feeling a sense of…calm. Oh there is quite the bloodrush and yet something much calmer under the surface.

His hand runs through her hair and his mouth tastes hers. It is quite a moment and one he will log away for future reference. For now he simply revels in the feel of her soft body, her body cushioned against his own and when the two part neither can say a word. This would be a first for him as he stares at her beauty and wonder and knows that here…he truly felt like he belonged.

"I don't think I can beat what you just said, but, I'm in total agreement. You make me feel secure Brainy, and, I know that this won't be without complications but we will make it work. Nothing is gained if not tried and I am so going to put my all into this, into you, into us. I want my dreams to be far more pleasant, far more soothing…would you mind kissing me again?"

Brainy smiles as he does just that. The elevator having started up but the only movement he felt was his lips on hers again. Dreams, so fitting…and he knew that his dreams would be of her as they held each other and no matter what came their way…it would be faced together.

THE END

**Authors note: **Brania is so simple, so sweet, so underappreciated. While the show Supergirl of late has been lacking in ships as it tries to find its way, I am really hoping something will come of these two. Ship the dreams, ship the dreamers, ship what can only be described as the dream team. It is hard to tell what ship I will handle next but keep a watchful eye out and have a nice day.


End file.
